It must have been love
by mystabelle
Summary: A S&S story that takes place 2 years after Shelby gets out of Mount Horizon. The chapter titles are titles of songs that have a similar theme as the chapter does. NOW FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1: It Must have Been Love

It Must Have Been Love

Lay a whisper on my pillow, leave the winter on the ground.   


I wake up lonely, there's air of silence in the bedroom and all around.   


Touch me now, I close my eyes and dream away. 

It must have been love but it's over now.   


It must have been good but I lost it somehow.   


It must have been love but it's over now.   


From the moment we touched 'til the time had run out. 

Make-believing we're together, that I'm sheltered by your heart.   


But in and outside I've turned to water like a teardrop in your palm.   


And it's a hard Christmas day, I dream away. 

It must have been love but it's over now,   


it was all that I wanted, now I'm living without.   


It must have been love but it's over now,   


it's where the water flows, it's where the wind blows. 

__

-P. Gessle

Chapter One

Shelby walked briskly down the street. Traffic bustled by and store windows beckoned to shoppers. She was happy, yet still dreading what was to come. It was July and the weather was beautiful. She was heading down the street to her boyfriend Kevin's apartment. She was going to a family picnic later with him and his family. Her own family was back at home, in her hometown of Spruce Grove. She had lived with them for 2 years after leaving Mount Horizon at age 17. She had worked hard to leave for after Scott had left there was nothing for her to stay there for. Unfortunately, she hadn't seen him since then either. But Shelby prided herself on moving on, even though she still wished she could see him. Now, at the age of 19, she was going to school and trying to boost her marks so she could start university and study business. She turned the corner and arrived at Kevin's apartment building. Kevin was standing there, waiting for her. 

"C'mon," he said, twirling his keys. "Let's go." Shelby followed him to the parking lot and got in his silver mustang. Shelby hated that car because it was Kevin's pride and joy- he loved it as much, if not more, than her. That was why she needed to talk to him. Kevin pulled out of the parking lot.

"Can you grab me my sunglasses?" he asked, gesturing to the glove compartment. Shelby pulled them out.

"Listen, Kev, we need to talk," she said, handing the glasses to him.

"Of course we do babe. We've got a future to plan," he said, flashing a smile at her. Shelby sighed. He never listened to her. It was obvious that she was nervous. She glanced at the promise ring on her finger, the ring that Kevin had given her weeks before. She had truly loved him then. Now she wasn't so sure. He was nice and cute, but he wasn't what she needed in a relationship. She felt as though she were a hobby of his, that if something else came up, it was ok to put her off until later. Shelby sighed.

"We need to talk now," Shelby said forcefully. 

"All right, all right," Kevin sighed. He pulled the car over. "I'm listening, but we need to hurry. Terwillegar Park is still more than 50 km away and we need to be there in 10 minutes." Shelby glared at him.

"It's fine. We don't need to stop," she said quietly.

"What? I didn't catch that, babe," 

"Its FINE," Shelby insisted. "Let's just keep going." She crossed her arms and looked out the window.

"Ok, no need to be bitchy about it," Kevin muttered, starting the mustang again.

Shelby looked up at the clouds, bored. She could hear the kids running and screaming through the park and the adults talking nearby. She heard someone walking behind her and she turned around. It was Kevin.

"What's up?" he asked, concerned.

"Nothing you want to hear about," Shelby muttered.

"What's that?" 

"Nothing. Everything's fine." Kevin sat down beside her and lifted up her chin with his hand. She pushed it away.

"I can tell when something's bothering you. What is it, Shelby?" he asked.

"Can we talk about this later?" Shelby said.

"Whatever you need to say, you can say it right here," Kevin was obviously getting annoyed.

"Fine," Shelby snapped. "I'm sick of being second best, of always being left behind or put aside for something else. I'm sick of this relationship, Kevin. I've thought about this for a long time and I've made a decision. I want us to be over." Kevin looked stunned. Suddenly, his thin lips turned into a snarl. He lifted up his sunglasses and placed them in his dark brown hair.

"Do that then," he said. "We can be over, but if that's so, I'm taking you home now."

"Alright. I'm going home then," Shelby shot back. "But I'll take the bus." 

"No," Kevin said darkly. "I'm taking you home."

Next Chapter:

Shelby's relationship takes a turn for the worst and she meets someone from her past.


	2. Chapter Two: Two Beds and a Coffee Machi...

Chapter Two: Two Beds and a Coffee Machine

Sorry about yesterday's chapter, there were some formatting issues with it. I might fix it up in a bit, but for now I'm working on this chapter. Also, thanks for all the great support I'm receiving. I really appreciate it. You people are awesome! So anyways, on with Chapter Two:

Two Beds and a Coffee Machine

And she takes another step  
Slowly she opens the door  
Check that he is sleeping  
Pick up all the broken glass and furniture on the floor  
Been up half the night screaming now it's time to get away  
Pack up the kids in the car  
Another bruise to try and hide  
Another alibi to write  
  
Another ditch in the road  
You keep moving  
Another stop sign  
You keep moving on  
And the years go by so fast  
Wonder how I ever made it through  
  
And there are children to think of  
Baby's asleep in the backseat  
Wonder how they'll ever make it through this living nightmare  
But the mind is an amazing thing  
Full of candy dreams and new toys and another cheap hotel  
Two beds and a coffee machine  
But there are groceries to buy  
And she knows she'll have to go home  
  
Another ditch in the road  
You keep moving  
Another stop sign  
You keep moving on  
And the years go by so fast  
Wonder how I ever made it through  
  
Another bruise to try and hide  
Another alibi to write  
Another lonely highway in the black of night  
But there's hope in the darkness  
You know you're going to make it  
  
Another ditch in the road  
Keep moving  
Another stop sign  
You keep moving on  
And the years go by so fast  
Silent fortress built to last  
Wonder how I ever made it

Shelby sat silently next to Kevin. She had given in and allowed him to give her a ride to her apartment. He sat hunched over the wheel, his brow furrowed with concentration. Suddenly he sighed.

"Shelby, you know I care about you. That will never change,"

"I know, Kevin," she said. "I care about you too, but I need time away from a commitment." She bit her lip. She was talking calmly, trying not to send him over the edge. She glanced at him. His face was starting to turn red, a bad sign. He pounded the steering wheel with his fist.

"Fuck, all I tried to do was make you happy. I gave you that ring, I invited you to family events. This hurts, Shelby," he yelled, more at himself than at her. Shelby was silent. Kevin pulled up beside her apartment. She opened the door and stepped out into the street. It was 6:00 and the place was deserted. Everyone was having supper. She opened the door and walked in, heading for the stairs. Suddenly, she heard a car door slam. She saw Kevin was coming after her.

"We need to talk," she heard him call. She pretended she didn't hear and continued up the stairs.

* * *

The phone rang. Shelby turned over in bed and squinted at her alarm clock. It was 3 am. She knew who was calling and she didn't care to answer. She got up and unplugged her two phones, one in her room and the other in the kitchen. Shelby glanced at the call display. It was Kevin. Like that was any surprise. He had phoned 5 times tonight and she had hung up on him the first time. She just needed to be away from him for a while. Now she knew, though, that a while would be forever. He couldn't even give her time to think. She sat down at her kitchen table, knowing she wouldn't get any sleep tonight. Shelby sighed and looked around. There, on top of her TV in the adjoining living room, was a picture of the cliffhangers. She smiled, looking at Scott with his arm around her. She wondered how he was doing. Suddenly, Shelby heard a knock on her door. She wondered who it could be. She walked over to the door and looked through the eyehole. She couldn't see anything. All of a sudden, she heard a terrible whisper through the door.

"It's me, Shelby," Kevin's voice said. "I know you're in there." Shelby stepped away and watched, horrified as Kevin opened the door. She realized she had given him a key. "I've been watching, waiting." He said, moving closer to her. His eyes were bloodshot and his breath smelled of liquor. "I want you to know how much you hurt me, Shelby. If you come back with me, I'll be nice." He has pinned her against the wall.

"Never," she said, pushing him away. He stepped back a bit, shocked. Shelby stepped to the side, but he slammed her shoulders against the wall again. 

"I guess you want to know pain," he said, looming over her. She spat in his face. He wiped it off with his hand, then in a rage, slapped her. Shelby kicked him hard. She let out a bloodcurdling scream and heard shouts and footsteps above her. Kevin looked scared and backed away. He ran over to the door and turned around for an instant.

"You will regret this night," Kevin said, pointing at her. Then she heard him running downstairs. She collapsed in a heap, crying.

* * * *

Shelby sat in bed, holding her knees. Despite the events of last night, she had managed to get some sleep. The police had come and taken notes, but they suggested she take a day for herself. That's what she had decided to do. She had blocked Kevin's number on her phone and her concerned manager promptly got her door locks changed. In the morning, they found out that Kevin had broken the downstairs window to gain entry to the building. Surprisingly, no one had heard him. Shelby got up and quickly pulled her hair into a ponytail. She changed into a comfy pair of jeans and a tank top. Today she decided to go to her favourite restaurant, The Green Dragon. It was an interesting little place, with good food and excellent service. She grabbed her purse and started out the door.

* * * *

As soon as she walked through the door of The Green Dragon, she recognized him. She gasped with delight as she ran over to his table. There, sitting in the corner, was Scott Barringer.

End of chapter two, I decided to leave you guys hanging for a bit (bwa ha ha evil me) because I thought the chapter was getting rather long. Scott will come into major play next chapter. Kevin will be there, but he'll get a taste of his own medicine ;).


	3. Chapter Three: South Side

Hello readers!

Thanks again for the wonderful response. You guys have no idea how good it makes me feel when you comment :D. Sorry for the lack of updates, but things have been hellish, with exams and grad and such. I hope you understand :S. I'm gonna try to update as much as possible, but like I said, I've gotten really busy. If you guys are interested in what's going on in my life, check out my site: http://www.xanga.com/aries_girl. It's my diary thingy, so you can read that. Anyways, I'll cut to the chase. Here it is, Chapter 3!

Chapter 3: South Side

See myself in the pouring home

See the light come over now

See myself in the pouring rain

I watch hope come over me

Here we are now, going to the East Side

I pick up my friends and we start to ride

Ride all night, we ride all day

Some may come and some may stay

Here we are in the pouring home

I watch the light man fall the comb

I watch a light move across the screen

I watch the light come over me

Here we are now going to the West Side

Weapons in hand as we go for a ride

Some may come and some may stay

Watching out for a sunny day where there's

Love and darkness and my sidearm

Hey, elan

Here we are now going to the north side

I look at my friends as they start to ride

Ride at night we ride all day

Looking out for a sunny day

Here we are now going to the south side

I pick up my friends and we hope we won't die

Ride at night; ride through heaven and hell

Come back and feel so well.

-Moby

Shelby sat down across from Scott. He smiled at her like he had been expecting her. She grinned back.

"Hey Scott," she said. "What brings you here?" He still looked as good as ever. Of course he was older, but he still had the same brooding, yet adorable look about him.

"I heard that you come here often," he said, meeting her eyes.

"And where did you here this?" Shelby asked coyly. He smiled mischievously.

"I asked around," Scott answered, leaning back in his chair and propping his arms behind his neck. Shelby laughed.

"You couldn't have come at a better time," she smiled. "I really need someone to talk to."

"Oh?" he said, leaning forward. "What's up?" Shelby explained the whole Kevin situation.

"I'm going to call you Shelby the Heartbreaker now," Scott said jokingly after hearing her story. "But this Kevin guy sounds like a creep. You deserve better."

"Yeah. I keep trying to avoid him, but I feel like he's constantly watching me, like he's always around the corner." Shelby shivered. "It scares me, Scott."

"I can see that. Just be careful. I'm staying with a friend over by the University. I can give you his number so you can call me if this creep ever shows up at your apartment again," Scott said. He scribbled the number on the napkin and handed it to her. She tucked it into her pocket.

"Thanks," Shelby said. "So why have you come here?" she asked.

"My friend, Mark, invited me out for a while. I'm thinking of transferring to the university here. I'm checking out the campus this week," he answered.

"That's great. What are you thinking of taking?" she asked.

"I dunno. I think I might want to be a school counselor or something. I'd like to work with kids." Scott said, fiddling with a napkin. He glanced at his watch. "I gotta go now Shelby. I'll see you later though, k?" Scott looked her in the eye.

"Alright. See you." Shelby replied.

"Take care of yourself," Scott said, getting up. "I mean it." With a final glance, he turned around and left.

* * * *

Shelby finished her turkey sandwich, eating in stunned silence. She hadn't seen Scott for about 3 years, and all of a sudden, he just shows up. How had he known that she was here? Shelby paid for her sandwich and left. She walked over to her car in a sort of daze. She was unlocking her car when she heard footsteps behind her. Shelby quickly glanced around. She felt like she was being watched. Quickly, she got into her car and pulled out of the parking lot. She drove to her apartment. Shelby knew she wouldn't feel safe until she was in her apartment with the door locked safely behind her. Finally she arrived at her apartment. She hurried over to the front door, unlocked it and then raced up the stairs. She felt paranoid and kind of silly but she was truly scared. She closed her door behind her and locked it. Relieved, she slumped against the door. Suddenly, her phone rang. Shelby looked at the call display. It was Kevin. She waited until the answering machine came on.

"Hello, you've reached the Merrick residence. I am unable to come to the phone right now, so please leave a message." There was a beep and then silence. She heard heavy breathing. Then Kevin spoke.

"Who's the new guy Shelby? You little slut. You haven't even left me for two days and already you've got someone new," his voice rasped. "I always knew you were a whore. I'm gonna find out who this guy is. I'll find him-" Shelby stepped over to the machine and pulled out the cord. She was scared now. Not just scared for her, but scared for Scott too. Shelby picked up the phone and dialed Scott's number.

"Hello?" a voice answered.

"Hi is Scott there?" Shelby asked, her voice trembling slightly.

"Yeah just a sec." Shelby heard someone calling Scott in the background.

"Hello," Scott said.

"Scott this is Shelby," She began.

"Hey," he said. "What's up?"

"It's Kevin. He phoned again."

"Uh oh."

"He saw us Scott. He's going to try to find you. I'm worried." Shelby bit her lip. There was a silence.

"So what are you going to do?" Scott asked.

"What can I do?" Shelby said tearfully. "I'm so scared Scott. You have no idea. There is nothing to do,"

"There's always something you can do, and if you can't do it then I will." Scott insisted.

"What can I do?" Shelby asked again.

"You can give Kevin a taste of his own medicine, so to speak." 

"I can't." Shelby said weakly. "He'd hurt me." Scott paused again.

"But he wouldn't hurt me," Scott said, just barely above a whisper.

"No! Scott you can't do that!" Shelby cried.

"I can and I will," he said grimly.

"No! Scott…" Shelby wailed. It was too late. He had hung up.

* * * *

Shelby sat through the whole night at her kitchen table. She had never been so worried in her life. Scott meant so much to her and she knew Kevin hated him. Kevin probably hated him more than anything else. She spent the whole night crying on and off and thinking of memories she shared with Scott. Sometimes she laughed at the memories, sometimes she cried. At 8:00 the next morning, her phone rang. It was Scott.

"Shelby," he said hoarsely.

"Scott!" She said, relief flooding through her. "What happened?" 

"I tried to talk it out Shelby. Nice and civil." He began. Shelby whimpered. "He attacked me. I kept backing off. He was so drunk, but he could fight still,"

"Are you alright?" Shelby asked.

"I'm fine." Scott said. "I'm a little bruised but it's ok. I think Kevin's hurting though. The cops finally showed up to drag him away. The bartender had seen everything happen, so I'm clean." Shelby sat in relieved silence.

"I'm so glad you're OK Scott. You have no idea how worried I was." Shelby said.

"You don't need to worry," Scott said laughing. "I can take care of myself."

"Maybe so, but I was still worried," Shelby said. "Worrying means you truly care about someone." There was another silence.

"Shelby," Scott said. "I didn't tell you the full reason I came here."

"No?" She asked.

"No I didn't. Mind if I come over later?"

"Not at all." She said, smiling.

"Alright then," he said. "Give me your address and I'll see you in a bit."

"k. Number 537, Lilac apartments. It's just off 136th street."

"Thanks. Bye." Scott said.

"Bye." Shelby said, hanging up the phone. She sat back and smiled.

* * * *

Next Chapter…

Chapter Four: On a Day Like Today

Everything is perfect. What else can I say? The chapter might get boring, but it's going to be a nice break from all these dark chapters I've been writing, lol.


	4. Chapter Four: On a day like Today

Hey guys!

Sorry for lack of updates. Once again, life has been hellish and they took the re-runs of Higher Ground off the air. Pisses me off. So anyways, here it is Chapter 4:On a Day like Today. BTW: This song is from Scott to Shelby.

****

On a day like today

Free is all you gotta be  
dream dreams no one else can see  
sometimes ya wanna run away  
but ya never know what might be comin' round your way  
ya ya ya

On a day like today  
the whole world could change  
the sun's gonna shine  
shine thru the rain  
on a day like today  
ya never wanna see the sun go down  
ya never wanna see the sun go down

Somewhere - there's a place for you  
I know that you believe it too  
sometimes if you wanna get away  
all ya gotta know is what we got is here to stay  
all the way

on a day like today - the whole world could change  
the sun's gonna shine - shine thru the rain  
on a day like today - no one complains  
free to be pure - free to be sane  
on a day like today  
ya never wanna see the sun go down  
ya never wanna see the sun go down

Free is all we gotta be  
dream dreams no one else can see  
but ya never know what might be comin' for you and me  
ya it's gonna be

On a day like today - the whole world could change  
the sun's gonna shine - shine thru the rain  
on a day like today - no one complains  
free to be pure - free to be saved  
on a day like today  
ya never wanna see the sun go down  
ya never wanna see the sun go down

  
Written by: **B. Adams  
Thornalley  
**

Shelby waited, anticipating the moment when she would see Scott again. She glanced around her apartment and realized how messy it was. She began hurriedly tidying it up. She stopped for a moment and laughed at herself. Why was she cleaning up her apartment? It was just Scott. Suddenly she heard a knock at her door. She opened the door. Scott stood there, smiling at her. 

"How did you get in?" she grinned at him.

"Your neighbor let me in." He said, smiling back. She stepped aside to let him into the apartment. He walked into the living room and sat on the couch. "Shelby," he said, patting the seat beside him. "I've got something to tell you." Shelby felt a bit nervous, but she went and sat beside him. She felt his gaze upon her, but she stared at the floor. Scott gently lifted her chin so her eyes met his. "I came here because of you." Shelby looked away, blushing furiously. She hated herself in that moment. How come I'm acting so stupid? She thought. Don't I like him too? She took in a slow, deep breath.

"I'm glad you're here, Scott," She said leaning in closer to him. He put his arm around her. "I've got a question, though. How did you manage to find Kevin?" She asked. Scott was silent for a moment.

"I don't know. I didn't intend to find him last night. Me and Mark just went out to the bar for a bit and found Kevin there. He was being such an ass, talking about you and stuff, so I just went over to talk to him. He started pushing me around, you know, going, 'You're Shelby's new boyfriend," and then he just attacked me. It turned into a real bar-fight, but since I didn't lay a hand on him, I'm clean." He stopped and bit his lip. "But the rest of the guys, they just jumped on him." Shelby looked up at him, a worried look in her eyes.

"I was so scared Scott," She said. "You have no idea." She rested her head on his chest.

"I know you were," He said, stroking her hair. "I know."

* * * *

Shelby woke up and rubbed her eyes. She groggily looked around the room and smiled as her eyes rested on Scott, beside her in the bed. She lay back down, smiling. She could almost have laughed out loud. Both her and Scott were lying in bed, except that he was fully clothed. Last night, they had stayed up late into the night, talking and just hanging out. She had offered him a place to sleep that night, since his friend had to work in the morning. She assumed he would take the couch. Shelby heard Scott stirring beside her and she rolled over and watched him. He looked perfect when he slept, his sun-streaked hair slightly ruffled, his lips in a sort of smile. Suddenly, she stood up. What was coming over her? She pulled on a bathrobe and walked into the kitchen. She was starting breakfast when Scott came in.

"Hey," he said, still half asleep.

"Hi." She said perkily. "Want breakfast?" He shook his head no. He stood up and walked over to her and hugged her from behind. Shelby put down the knife she was using to cut a tomato. She turned around and put her arms around his neck. 

"Scott," She whispered in his ear. "Please can we take this slow?" Scott nodded and dropped his arms. Shelby turned back around and resumed cutting the tomato. She finished making her breakfast and sat down across from Scott. He watched her from across the table. 

"Scott-," Shelby began, putting down her toast. "I really, really, like you but lets take this slower. I just got out of a bad relationship. I need some time."

"I understand, Shelby." Scott said, looking into her eyes. "But when your time's up, I'll still be there." Shelby smiled and tossed the crust of her toast playfully at him. 

"I know." She smiled.

Sorry for the shortness of it, but hey, its an update. The story will come to a conclusion next chapter, which will be titled _Again_.


	5. Chapter Five: Again

Chapter 5: Again

I've been searching for you  
I heard a cry within my soul  
I never had a yearning quite like this before  
Now that you are walking right through my door

All of my life  
Where have you been  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
And if that day comes  
I know we could win  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again

A sacred gift of heaven  
For better worse wherever  
And I would never let somebody break you down  
Or take your crown, never

All of my life  
Where have you been  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
And if that day comes  
I know we could win  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again

I've searched through time, I've always known  
That you where there, upon your throne  
A lonely queen, without her king  
I've longed for you, my love forever

All of my life  
Where have you been  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
And if that day comes  
I know we could win  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again

All of my life  
Where have you been  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
And if that day comes  
I know we could win  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again

All of my life  
Where have you been  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
And if that day comes  
I know we could win  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again

-Lenny Kravitz

Shelby pulled her hair quickly back in a ponytail. Scott was supposed to pick her up in 10 minutes for lunch, yet she felt strangely hesitant. Like she needed to stay home. She shook off the feeling and applied some mascara to her eyelashes. She was so glad she'd taken this week off work. Had she ever needed it! The buzzer on her door went off and she jumped. Shelby felt stupid, being so edgy but she had a right to, after all she'd been through this weekend. She answered her apartment door and found Scott, once again, smiling at her door. 

"Hey," she greeted him.

"Hi," he replied simply back. The phone rang. Shelby was busy trying to find her purse, so she ignored it. She didn't want to keep Scott waiting. Then, for a reason unknown to her, she answered it. Shelby regretted it the minute she touched the phone.

"Shelby?" she heard over the receiver. "It's me, Jess." Shelby nearly dropped the phone. What was her younger sister calling her for?

"Hey Jess," Shelby said, hoisting herself up on the counter top. "What's up?" 

"It's mom." Jess said nervously. "She's in rough shape."

"What happened?" Shelby nearly screamed.

"She was in a car accident." There was a long pause. "Shelby I need you here." 

"Oh my god." Shelby said. Then she watched, almost in slow motion, the phone slipping from her hand and hitting the floor. She buried her face in her hands, her newly applied mascara running down her face. Scott rushed over to her.

"What happened?" He demanded. Shelby pushed him away and ran into her room. She felt like a teenager all over again, going through one of her mood swings. She listened to Scott talking to her sister on the phone while she sat there, hugging her knees and staring at the wall through watery eyes. Scott would make it all better. She knew that. 

* * * *

Shelby heard the click of a door handle being turned. She knew it was Scott.

"Shelby-" He began. Shelby stood up quickly. Her head swam and she could feel tears in her eyes. The two of them stood there for a moment, watching each other through new eyes. Suddenly Shelby rushed over to Scott, a fresh wave of tears cascading down her face. She huddled against him and let him wrap his arms around her.

"Shelby," He said very slowly. "Your mother needs you now. Your sister has arranged for a flight to Edmonton for you. You need to pack and call in to work. Then I can take you to the airport." Shelby replied with small, hiccup-like sobs. She knew she was being an emotional wreck, but this morning when she had woken up, her biggest plans were to go out to lunch with someone who meant a great deal to her. Now her world had been turned upside down. Scott released her from his arms and she floated over to her bureau and began to choose clothing to pack. She pulled out and old duffel bag and carefully put her chosen belongings into it. She felt like she was packing for a holiday. Only this was no vacation.

* * * *

The drive to the airport was full of silent emotion. Shelby sat there, clutching her bag. Scott kept his eyes on the road, not really knowing what to say. They arrived before schedule and Scott walked Shelby into the lobby. She turned to face him and say goodbye.

"I guess I'll be seeing you." She said. She was not going to permit her emotions to control her again.

"Yep." Scott replied. They stood in silence for a moment.

"I-" They both started at the same time. Shelby blushed and looked down.

"You go first." Scott said, smirking. Shelby waited for a moment.

"I want to thank you for everything, Scott." She handed him a set of keys. "You can stay at my place if you want and use my car until I get back." Scott nodded in reply. There was silence again.

"I guess I better be going now." Shelby said, getting ready to leave.

"Wait." Scott said forcefully." I have something for you." He pulled a dime-store ring out of his pocket. It was a plastic purple one, with a shiny purple "gem" on it. He slipped it on to Shelby's pinkie finger. "That'll have to do until you get back." He grinned. He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

"Thank you." Shelby whispered, barely audible. Scott turned and walked away. Shelby watched him leave and then realized something she had never felt before. She felt loved.

Hope you guys enjoyed that! I'll be working on the follow-up soon.


End file.
